Prodigal Son
by Rosealine2014
Summary: Bounty Hunter Sesshomaru Tashio is a seer who uses his power to find criminals no matter where they are hiding. HIs latest case: Track down Sota Higurashi, who disappeared with a stolen car. But for the first time in his life, When Sesshomaru goes looking, he is unable to "See" His target. Instead, his search leads him to Sota's stubborn, meddling, and very cute Stepsister, Kagome
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The Diner had Seen Better Days.

The smells encompassed Sesshomaru Tashio as he walked in: fresh coffee, and the lingering aroma of Bacon, Burgers, and Fries served twenty-four hours a day. At this hour of the night, fluorescent lighting glared off the red vinyl of the empty booths, emphasizing without pity, every rip and patch. A Formica counter stretched the length of the far wall, and a waitress nursed both a steaming cup, and a magazine, near the coffee machine at the end. She looked up at the sound of his booted feet on the worn tile, her heavy mascara failing to disguise the fatigue in her eyes.

"Getcha something?"

"Sit Anywhere?" was his Reply

"Sure." She waved a hand in the direction of the empty dining room, then dropped her eyes back to her magazine. "Menu's on the table. Let me know when you're ready."

"Thanks." He slid into the booth facing the restrooms, on the side where the door would swing toward him. He took a menu from the holder and opened it to block his face. And to give his damn hands something to do so they wouldn't shake like some rookie's.

He had to do this. He was the only one who could.

His gut clenched. He kept thinking about the job, tied himself in knots over it. He gritted his teeth, his fingers tightening on the menu before he blew out a deep, slow breath, and forced himself to relax. If he weren't the one to do this, it would be someone else. He had to look Kagura Taishi in the eye to find out the truth.

Literally.

Seeing the truth was just the smallest part of what he could do, along with the way he sometimes knew things, like nuggets of information dropped into his mind by the universe. And he could focus on a person and immediately see that person'' location. If the image was in color, the person was alive. Black and white, dead. All gifts, the family stories said, from some ancient ancestor in Atlantis. He could find anyone, anywhere.

He was a Hunter.

He'd used his power earlier to hunt Kagura. The vision he'd gotten had exploded with color and put his quarry right here in this run-down diner near the Nevada-Arizona border. When Kagura came our of the lady's room, she would fine Sesshomaru waiting.

And Sesshomaru would know for certain if Kagura really was dirty.

When Sesshomaru had first come to Vegas a few years ago, he'd had big dreams about using his truth-seeing gift to play professional poker. But nowadays the players usually wore sunglasses to hide their eyes, and the mojo wouldn't work if he couldn't see the eyes. So he went to plan B and became a bounty hunter. After a couple of years as a PI, he'd aced the training, got his license, and jumped right in. That's how he'd met Kagura.

His friend. His Mentor. Now, his Prey.

 _None of these fellas would have any trouble with me if they hadn't broken the law. They made the choice._ Kagura's voice, about mellow as a rusty hinge, echoed in Sesshomaru's memories even now. How many times had he echoed Kagura's motto? Considered it gospel? Sesshomaru shook his head. He should have known better than to get caught up in the whole team thing. He was better off alone.

"You made the choice this time, Kagura." He murmured, his throat tight. "You broke the Law"

The restroom door swung open with a creak, momentarily blocking Sesshomaru from Kagura's view. He had five, maybe ten seconds, before Kagura's training would have her looking this way.

The door started to swing closed, and Sesshomaru used the resulting squeak to cover his movements as he slid from the booth. He rose to his feet just as Kagura turned her head. Their eyes met.

Sesshomaru gave her a short nod. "Kagura"

"Damn, Kid." The older woman swept a quick assessing gaze over him, her dark eyes sharp. A half smile quirked her mouth. "Long time, no see."

Yeah, Sesshomaru hadn't seen Kagura in a while and was shocked by the tiny differences in her appearance. Deeper lines around her mouth and eyes in a face tanned by Nevada Sun. More gray in her black hair than there used to be. A leaner, hungrier look that made her wiry body appear even thinner and, for some reason, made her look older than her fifty-nine years.

"So, did you do it?"

Kagura jerked her gaze up, challenged him with her rigid posture. "Hell no"

 _Lie_

Disappointment unraveled through him, merging with his churning misgivings and promising misery later. "you've been taking bribes to let skips go. Willie the Fish. John Allen. Martino Sanchez. And now you blew off your court date to make a run for Mexico."

Surprise flickered through Kagura's face for just a second, before she squared her jaw and narrowed her eyes. "Where do get your info, kid? I haven't even left the state, much less thought about Mexico. And I thought the court date was tomorrow."

 _Truth, lie,_ and _lie._

Sesshomaru wouldn't allow himself to be fooled by the cajoling tone. His powers had never failed him, and he could see the cunning, the calculation, lurking in Kagura's eyes. He'd never thought Kagura would lie, not to him. Betrayal sliced deep, shredding any lingering hope with the cruel finality. In his book, there was never any excuse for screwing the people you cared about.

In a way, it made the situation easier. With friendship and trust destroyed, now there was only the job.

"The _Coyote_ is supposed to meet you here at two A.M.," he said, responding to the inner prompt that suddenly fed him the information. "You were going to ditch your truck and ride with him to Naco, where he would hand you off to another _Coyote_ , who would get you across the border." He shook his head. " Bad plan. I don't think a girl your height would fit behind the dashboard."

Kagura had stiffened more and more as Sesshomaru laid out the scenario in a calm, sure tone. "You don't know shit."

"I know this." Sesshomaru took out his cuffs. "I know I have to take you in, Kagura."

"Like Hell." All the pretense melted away. Kagura leaned toward him, pointed a finger. "You don't know, Tashio. You don't know what it's like to work for years perfecting skills to get to the top, only to have some punk like you roll in and take it all away without breaking a sweat."

 _Truth_

Sesshomaru flinched at the vicious attack, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"What's the matter, rich boy? You get bored with corporate America? Needed to slum?" Kagura took a step toward him, her familiar face, a rictus of rage. "I worked my butt off making a name for myself, and then you show up. I decide to be a nice guy, show you the ropes. Then what happens? You start snagging all the good cases out from under me like some goddamn Vegas Mountie who always gets his man. Zero percent failure rate. What the hell? Your rich family got a bunch of PI's On the Payroll or something? "  
Truth and lies, tumbling over each other like dirty laundry, but Kagura believed every word. Of course she'd check out Sesshomaru's background, found out about his family. Sesshomaru would have done the same thing. He didn't' discuss his family; he hadn't seen or talked to any of them in years. That was safer for everybody. As for his success rate, what could he say? _Hey Kagura, I have this psychic thing that tells me where all he skips are._ Cold crept thorough him. He'd realized too much, used his powers too freely. Just like before. But at least no one had gotten hurt this time.

 _Lie._ Kagura had gotten hurt, however inadvertently.

Guilt pinched. But then again, Kagura had made the choice to go bad. She could have found another way. That was on her, not Sesshomaru.

"Say Something." Kagura opened and closed her fists at her sides. "You ruined me. The money dried up. My Boyfriend left me and took my bank account with him. No one wanted to hire me anymore, not for the good stuff. They had me chasing DUI's and Deadbeat dads. That's not me. I'm better than that." She sucked in a shaky breath. "I had to find some way to survive."

Sesshomaru gave her a hard look. "By taking kickbacks? C'mon, Kagura"

"You'll see what I mean." Kagura lifted her chin, glared. "This job burns the hell out of guys like us. A pace like you've been keeping? A couple of years from now, when you're sitting alone in an empty house with your bones aching and all the innocence beaten out of your soul, easy money for looking the other way will seem like salvation."

"No" Sesshomaru shook his head. "I won't let that happen."

"That's what I said too, kid." Kagura gave a hard laugh. "Just the top spot." She paused, her lips curving ever so slightly. "Unless you screw up before then. Like you did back in Arizona."

The verbal sucker punch stole the breath from his lungs. He fought to keep steady. How the hell did Kagura know about _that_? It wasn't in any public record anywhere.

"Told you I'm good." Kagura narrowed her gaze, studying Sesshomaru's reaction with apparent satisfaction. "You got no woman, no friends, and a family you turned your back on. All you've got is the job, Tashio, and when it's gone, what are you gonna do? What will you have left?"

 _Nothing._ Harsh Truth, echoing down to his bones. Looking at Kagura, Sesshomaru realized he could be gazing at the reflection on his future self: Lonely, bitter, fading into the shadows like some dusty legend.

Is that how he wanted to live his life? IS that how he wanted to go out?

Hell, no. But he had no choice. He couldn't take the chance of risking any more lives.

Kagura had a choice.

"You're gonna dry up and blow away, just like the rest of us," Kagura sneered. "Better get used to it." Her gaze flitted to the windows, then back to Sesshomaru.

The small movement triggered alarm bells. All it took was a thought, and the hunter kicked in, showing Sesshomaru a vision of a Latino guy in jeans, blue shirt, and a hat parking his ancient pickup at the far end of the parking lot outside. The _coyote_ sat in the truck, engine running, and lit a cigarette before glancing at his watch. Sesshomaru pushed the image away, focused on Kagura.

The job _was_ all he had, at the least for now. And he was going to do it.

"Your _coyote_ is here, Kagura." His ex-mentor jerked. Alarm flickered across her face before she masked it. Sesshomaru pushed a little more. "So how long's he going to wait for you? Five minutes? Ten on the outside?" Seconds ticked by in heartbeats and drips of sweat. "If you want out of this place, buddy, you're going to have to get through me."

Kagura narrowed her eyes. "Fine." And charged.

Sesshomaru reached for the Hunter, channeling energy through the clear crystal he always wore beneath his shirt. His senses flared, into battle mode, adrenaline flooding his system. His eyesight sharpened. His hearing heightened. He met Kagura's attack, shoving her in the chest with both hands. Kagura flew back, skidding along the floor and crashing into a booth. Her face hit the corner of the seat with a wet smack.

Sesshomaru stalked down the aisle after her. The Hunter prowled in the back of his mind, not satisfied with just a taste. His muscles hummed with the strain it took to keep that side of himself at bay. He didn't want to hurt Kagura if he could help it. He opened up a little more, let some of the power ripple along his flesh in blatant show if intimidation. The crystal grew hotter against his chest. Maybe the old woman would pick up the energy and back down.

Kagura go to her feet, her gaze calculating as she wiped the blood from her mouth. "Not bad, Kid."

"Give it up, Kagura. Don't make it harder than it has to be."

Kagura curled her bleeding lip. "I never run from a fight."

Stubborn old woman. Sesshomaru flexed his fingers, hungry for a little carnage. Taking Kagura down was starting to seem like a good idea. Was that his thought, or the Hunter's? Logic warred with raw instinct. "You won't win."

Kagura flexed her shoulders. "I got a few tricks left."

"Yeah?" Sesshomaru opened a little more, let the predator show in the bared teeth of his smile, the narrowing of his eyes. "You haven't seen all mine yet, either."

The pickup outside revved its engine. Kagura's eyes widened. Panic flared in her expression, and she whipped out a knife. "Get out of the way, Tashio."

"Can't do that, Kagura." The Hunter snapped at the leash, smelled the desperation in the air. Wanted to take down the prey-For good.

That would not, _could_ not, happen. He was a civilized human being, damn it, not a wild animal. And blood always cost a price no one wanted to pay.  
"I don't want to hurt you, kid."

Sesshomaru saw the truth in her eyes. "Yes, you do. What you _don't_ want is to do time for murder."

Kagura blinked, then shrugged, her mouth curving with scorn. "Got me there. But I'll take the chance if it means getting out of here."

 _Truth._

 _Her or me. You'll know she'll kill you and not lose any sleep over it._

"Sorry, Kagura." With no other choice, he unleashed the Hunter completely, the power surging through the crystal, overwhelming Sesshomaru Tashio, making him something different, something other. His mind winked out…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

He came back to himself with a snap, disoriented, worried, a little sick to is stomach. The crystal seared like a brand. How long had it been this time? Seconds? Minutes?

Kagura lay on the floor, her face battered. Her nose looked broken, blood seeping everywhere. The copper tang scented the air, filling Sesshomaru's nose and lungs, coating his tongue. Slowly he removed his boot from Kagura's throat, his heart pounding, his labored breathing straining his aching ribs. The knife lay on the floor several feet away.

 _No, no, not again._ Bitter bile rose in his throat. He opened his clenched fists and crouched down, pressed battered, bleeding, fingers to Jack's neck. Nearly keeled over when he felt the steady beat. Alive. He squeezed his eyes closed. Sent quiet thanks to the Universe.

Outside, the screech of tires drew his attention. He rose and glanced out the window as the pickup peeled out of the parking lot. He blew a slow breath and turned back to Kagura. He had no beef with the _Coyote_ , not today.

A shuffle reminded him he wasn't alone. He turned to look at the waitress. She froze in her tracks, halfway around the counter with her purse over her shoulder. He didn't need any special powers to read the terror in her eyes.

Damn it. He'd forgotten she was there. He took a deep breath and tried to smile. "It's okay. Don't be afraid."

She drew back, wariness plain on her face. "I didn't see anything."

"I hope that's not true, ma'am." He reached into his pocket.

She screamed and crouched down, covered her head with her arms. "Don't shoot me! I won't say anything, really!"

"Hold on, hold on." He yanked out his ID and held it up. "It's just my wallet. Look, I'm a bail enforcement agent, and this woman is a wanted fugitive."

She peaked out between her arms, then slowly lowered them as she straightened. "What do you mean, bail enforcement agent?"

He shook his head, blamed Hollywood. "A bounty hunter. This is my ID. I'm one of the good guys."

She tilted her head, considering him. "A real life bounty hunter, like on TV?"

"Yes. Like I said, I have ID. And my gun is holstered."

She gave a cynical laugh. "Pal, from what I saw, you don't need no gun."

He ignored the whisper of self-loathing that curled in his gut at the distrustful way she watched him. Very few had witnessed the Hunter in full action, and she seemed a little freaked. But he didn't know how long Kagura would stay out, and his cuffs had slid under the table during the long fight. He had to take care of business before the burnout kicked in. Already his legs trembled with the beginning of the reaction.

You never got something for nothing in this world, and the price he paid for full-throttle Hunter equaled total physical shutdown for twelve hours. He needed to get Kagura in custody, and he needed her help to do it… before she had another unconscious body on the floor.

"Look-" He paused, flashed her and expectant glance.  
"Sango," She offered.

"Sango," he echoed with a smile. "This girl is going to wake up eventually. You saw her pull a knife on me, right?"

She nodded.

"She's dangerous, and I need to get her cuffed so she can't hurt anyone. You can help me out by calling the cops while I do that."

She considered for a moment longer, then nodded. "Okay. But you stay over there, got it? I don't need you doing some crazy ninja moves on me like you did on that girl. I've never seen anything like it." Her voice quivered, and he could see the doubt in her eyes as she remembered what happened earlier. "I sure hope you're the good guy you say you are."

 _So do I._ He smiled, trying to project reassurance. "Thank you Sango. I appreciate the help." He ducked beneath the table and stood up again, holding the handcuffs where she could see them. "I'm going to cuff old Kagura here, and you can call the police for me."

"Guess a bad guy wouldn't want the police, huh?" She went behind the counter, dumped her purse on the Formica and picked up the phone. Then she paused, her finger poised above the buttons. "So…You got a name or badge number or something I should give them?"  
"My Name is Sesshomaru Tashio." He grabbed Kagura's arms and snapped the cuffs in place. "And Sango, make sure you tell them we're going to need an ambulance."

"Sure thing."

As Sesshomaru straightened, the diner tilted, then steadied. He groped for a booth, half fell into the seat. Sango's voice seemed to increase in volume as se reported the incident to the cops, though he knew she wasn't shouting. Then the handset his the cradle like a sonic boom. The ancient vinyl beneath him creaked like thunder as she started to slump into it. The crystal around his neck faded to warm, then cool.

"Hey, Sesshomaru Tashio, you alright?" Her voice scraped like sudden sandpaper over his whacked-out senses.

"No," he muttered, shading his eyes against the sudden blinding fluorescent lights. "I'm not."

BURNOUT SLAMMED OVER HIM.

Author's Note:

Ok.. So I'm sorry that I've left ya'll on another cliff hanger… I really don't mean it.. it's just that my place is kinda being hit by a Hurricane… and it's not really easy when I have no power… but the worst is that my computer can't function without electricity because the batter isn't working well and all these complications… anyway… I hope you enjoy the story and it will continue on! Somehow…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"I won the pool."

Kagome Higurashi frowned, pressing her cell phone closer to her ear as she dragged her wheeled carry-on down the airport Jetway. Already, the desert heat of Nevada had turned the enclosed passageway into an oven despite the air conditioning, and se was baking in her jeans and sweatshirt. It had been chilly and raining when she'd left New Jersey. "What pool?"

Shippo, her friend and co-worker, chuckled. "The one where we bet how long it would be after you landed before you called the office. I won."

Kagome stopped. Passengers pushed past her, and she automatically moved to the side, out of the way of traffic. "Are you kidding me?"

"Nope. I am now Eighty Dollars richer, thank you very much."

Kagome sighed, rubbing her temple. She'd been up since four in the morning and hadn't slept a wink on the plane. "Am I really so predictable?"

"You are to me, but only because I'm your best buddy in the whole world."

A businessman rushed by, jostling her. She scowled after him, then began moving forward again. "Then I guess the margaritas are on you next time we head over to Don Jose's."

"You got it." Shippo's tone grew more serious. "So you're in Las Vegas. Now what?"

"Get my luggage. Get a cab to Sota's place."

"Are you sure it's ok to crash there? I mean, I know Sota is your stepbrother and all-"

"Practically blood," Kagome reminded him.

"I know. But is it safe? He's been missing for a while now. What if he was running away from someone, and whoever it is comes looking at his apartment while you're staying there?"

Nothing that she hadn't thought of herself. Her throat grew tight. Her stepbrother had been missing for almost three weeks already, but despite the ominous implications, she couldn't' _not_ come, even though the plane ticket had cost her more than she could really afford. She'd put up her condo for his bail, and now he'd disappeared. She'd find him. She had to. "It's cheaper than staying at a hotel, and Sota might come back. Don't worry, Shippo. I won't do anything stupid."

"Like you ever do. Did you bring the pepper spray I gave you?"

"Yes it's in my luggage." Kagome replied while shifting her carry-on bag.

"Make sure you put it in your purse the minute you get a chance." Came Shippo's voice, stern and mother like.

"Yes, Mom." Was Kagome's reply as she stifled a giggle.

"Ha-ha. Listen I care about you." Shippo replied with a serious tone.

"I know." The sincerity in Shippo's words brought a lump to her throat. She let out a shaky breath. Her emotions had been skating close to the surface these past few days. She had to keep it together, at least until she got to Sota's place. Then she could lose it… when she was alone.

"Kagome? You still there?"

"Yeah." She glanced past the bank of slot machines in the middle of the terminal— such a weird sight— spotted the sign for baggage claim, and started in that direction. "Sorry I'm really beat. I was up before the sun this morning."

"I bet. Listen, I was thinking. You sure Sota didn't just it the jackpot and take off for Fiji or something? That would be like him."

"You're right. It would." Despite the grim circumstances, her mouth curved, as she thought of her stepbrother— always out for the bigger, better, flashier, and get-rich-quickest way to anywhere.

"So that's it then. He's living it up on some tropical island and just forgot to tell you."

"I doubt it. He would have called. Especially since August nineteenth has come and gone." The lump in her throat grew bigger, as she struggled to keep her voice even. "He would never miss that, no matter how big the jackpot." _And I refuse to believe he'd skip out and let me lose my condo._

"You're right. I'm so sorry, Kagome."

Shippo's sympathetic tone almost destroyed Kagome's fragile control. With relief, she noticed that the baggage claim signs stopped at a monorail. "Listen, I have to get on a train to get to baggage claim, and I'll probably lose the signal."

"Okay. Keep me posted."

"I will."

"Oh, just one more thing." Shippo paused. "Koga came back today."

Her gut tensed. "Oh, yeah?"

"Yea. He was not pleased to find out that you'd taken a leave of absence."

 _Too bad._ "I talked to Kaede, explained that it was a family emergency."

"And since the three of you are partners, it shouldn't be a big deal, I know. But I still get the feeling he's ticked off about it." Shippo lowered his voice. "I think he promised you would do custom job for that new client, the Walter company. You know, personally."

"He knows he's not supposed to promise things like that. Things don't always work out." _Like our engagement._

"I agree," Shippo replied. "Family comes first. And Mr. Big-Shot Salesman should know that. I mean, he's certainly living that philosophy. He handed out invitations to Ayame's baby shower today—Personally! Can you believe that?"

Kagome couldn't answer past the clog in her throat. She visualized Koga's wife—Five years younger and nearly eight months pregnant. _That should have been me_.

"Kagome? Kagome, you still there? Oh man, I shouldn't have mentioned that. I'm really sorry. I was just so astonished by his gall."

"It's ok Shippo." She took a calming breath. "I don't have time to think about Koga right now. I have to concentrate on Sota."

"That's a girl. Listen, keep me posted, okay?"

"I will. Thanks, Shippo. You're the best."

"Remember that the next time I need you to watch my dog." With a laugh, Shippo disconnected.

Kagome shook her head as she slipped her phone into her bag. What would she have done without Shippo, especially during the past year when she had struggled to work side by side in the same company with the fiancé who rejected her? The same fiancé who'd promptly married their hot young receptionist Ayame and gotten her pregnant within two months of marriage?

Kagome had always longed for a family of her own, and she'd thought she'd found that with Koga. Knowing he'd used her to get a partnership in the company, then dropped her to marry someone younger and prettier, had hit her confidence hard. But Ayame getting pregnant so soon— and Trumpeting it all over the office—had decimated her fragile self-esteem to ash. Shippo and her Friday-night margaritas had gotten her through the worst of the nightmare. Ayame had eventually quit her job to be a full time mom, so at least Kagome wouldn't have to watch her bloom with child with each passing day.

And be reminded of what she'd lost.

But Sota was missing, and her problems with Koga shrank in comparison. It was good to have something else to focus on. Her instincts screamed that her stepbrother was in trouble, big trouble, and that she might be the only one who could—Or rather, would—help him. She'd learned to listen to her intuition, and now she just prayed that she was in time to bail Sota out of whatever mess he'd gotten into.

And that his latest fiasco wouldn't cost her the last living member of her family.

Las Vegas was Sota's kind of town, an adult playground that encouraged the breaking of rules and the shedding of restrictions. A place of luck and risk—not her style at all. She needed her rules, her habits. She'd never had any interest in Sin city, even for a vacation. The idea of losing her hard earned money to pure chance didn't really appeal. But Sota? He'd thrived on the thrill.

He'd messed up this time, gotten arrested, and she'd bailed him out yet again, this time literally. But this disappearing act? She couldn't believe he would let her lose her condo, leave her homeless. He was irresponsible, not cruel.

The monorail arrived, and she shuffled onto the car with the rest of the crowd, finding a corner with a handrail. The train jolted into motion, shooting out of the terminal into the bright, alien landscape of Nevada.

Back east, September signaled the change of the seasons, and soon the flame of maple leaves turning orange or yellow, or red, the advent to cooling temperatures. Here in the desert, the dry, stark heat of September signaled high summer and made a hundred degrees Fahrenheit sound like a pleasant memory.

Compared to the lush greenery of western New Jersey, the Nevada landscape stretched beige and barren, and emptiness that echoed across her throbbing emotions. The only green here came from the palm trees lined up along the walkways and roads; otherwise earth-toned houses and businesses clustered together amid miles of vast, open sand. Jagged mountains in every shade of brown and tan rose in the distance, the famous Las Vegas strip glittering in front of them, all luxury hotels and snazzy casinos.

She blew out a long breath. "Definitely not in Kansas anymore."

The shuttle ride took only minutes. She got off with the rest of the crowd and made her way to baggage claim. As she scanned the wide are for her carousel number, she spotted a dark-haired man holding a sign with her name on it.

What the…? She hadn't' called for a limo. She'd set aside those luxuries after the drop in the stock market a few years back had eaten up most of her available cash. Heck, she'd even had to take a pay cut to keep her small computer consulting company afloat. Her budget for this trip sure didn't include a luxury like a limo or a rental car. It was cabs or walking for her, and Sota's apartment instead of a hotel.

Maybe someone at the office had set this up? Well, it wouldn't take more than a moment to clear up the misunderstanding.

She walked up to the guy, noticing as se got close that he looked more like a successful businessman than a limo driver. He was attractive in a sleek, urban sort of way, and his suit seemed way too well cut to have been bought off the rack. She stopped in front of him. "Hi. I'm—"

"Kagome Higurashi?" he smiled, a quick flash of ultra-white teeth in an olive-toned face. "My name is Adrian Grey. I work at the Shikon No Tama Resort. Ms. Kikyo sent me to pick you up."

"Kikyo? Taijiya Kikyo?" She took a step back. The guy's hundred-watt smile and silky baritone overwhelmed her-the same feeling she got every time she walked through a department store and a salesperson ambushed her with a spritz of perfume. "Why would Sota's old boss send someone to pick me up? And how did you know I was coming, anyway?"

"We called your office. Why don't we collect your luggage?" He swept a hand toward the baggage carousels.

Called her office? Why hadn't Shippo said anything?

"Look, I appreciate your offer, but I'd rather just catch a cab." She smiled, hoping her intense desire to flee didn't show in her face. "I can stop by and see Ms. Kikyo later. Or maybe tomorrow."

Gray's smile didn't dim. "I understand your caution."

"Yeah, a girl can't be too careful these days." She darted her gaze around. Weren't there supposed to be security people in the airport?"

"Ms. Kikyo wants to talk to you about Sota, about joining forces to find him. Surely that's worth your time?"

"Joining forces? I'd think your boss would be really ticked off at my brother right now. Why would he want to join forces?"

"That's what he wants to discuss." Gray indicated the baggage carousels again. "I believe your flight is on number three."

"Listen, I'm not going with you, okay? I'm going to take a cab. If your boss wants to talk, I'll come to the resort to see him. Sorry you made the trip for nothing." She turned away.

That honeyed voice wrapped around her. "You will come with me to the resort."

A wave of dizziness swept over her. She shook her head to clear it. The early morning flight had really taken a lot out of her. What had she been saying? Oh yeah. "Sure, I'll come with you to the resort."

Mr. Gray swept an arm toward the baggage carousels. "After you. Carousel number Three."

He fell into step behind her. "Why should you pay for a cab when you can take the limo for free?" He murmured. "Let's get your bag and go see Ms. Kikyo."

"I mean, why should I take a cab if you're offering a limo ride for free?" she stopped at carousel number three and smiled at him. "Let's grab my bag-the gray one, right there-and go see Ms. Kikyo."

My thoughts exactly." He snagged her suitcase, then steered her toward the exit.

Eeeeep!

I apologize if the chapters aren't coming out as smoothly of If I've made a few mistakes… It's kinda hard to type and focus lately cause I've been running out of ideas... I'm sorry everyone… I'm doing my best but at this rate… I'll collapse before the story is even finished… Ugh… Oh well… Enjoy your day! I'll try to get the next chapter up by tonight… if possible…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Late-afternoon sun had colored the sky the pinks and oranges of the imminent sunset when Sesshomaru walked into Walker's bail bonds Agency. He'd slept all day since apprehending Kagura yesterday, and he'd cleared his frayed senses with a meditation before heading over.

"You don't look so bad for a guy who had to be taken away in an ambulance." Miroku came out of his private office and held out a hand to Sesshomaru. "Rumor is you and Kagura about killed each other."

Sesshomaru's mouth curled in a half smile as they shook hands. "You should see the other girl."

"I did, and she didn't look so good." The balding Italian gave him a quick once over-over. "Still, you look okay for someone who collapsed and had to spend a day in bed."

Sesshomaru shrugged. "Sinus infection," he lied.

"Really?" Miroku shook his head. "Those things will knock you on your ass."

"Yeah. That's exactly what happened." He glanced at the envelope in Miroku's hand. "That for me?"

"Oh yeah." Miroku handed the envelope containing his fee. "Sucks that you had to be the one to bring in Kagura."

"Someone had to." Without looking at the amount, Sesshomaru folded the envelope and tucked it away in his shirt pocket. "How's she doing?"

"Out of the hospital. In custody waiting for her day in court. No bondsman's going to touch her after this fiasco."

"She made the choice." Even as he said the words, Sesshomaru realized, they had lost their potency. Not words to live by anymore. Just a fact.

The desperation and self-deception he'd seen in Kagura's eyes last night had shaken him. Kagura was right. Sesshomaru lived and breathed the job, and if it were taken from him tomorrow, he would have nothing left, not even the motto that had gotten him through every case. But this was the life he had to live. He couldn't make the choice, simply because he didn't have one.

"So you ready to go back to work? Or you need a couple more days to rest up?"

"Depends." Sesshomaru grinned at the flash of alarm that flickered across Miroku's face. "Don't panic, Miroku I'm fine. Got any hot ones?" he glanced at the pile of manila folders stacked on the desk of Miroku's currently absent secretary, Kanna.

"Take a look." Miroku waved a hand. "The open cases are right there. But I don't know if you'd call any of them hot."

Sesshomaru shrugged. "Interesting then."

"Pal, with your record you can pull any case you want." The phone rang. "Damn it. The phone always goes nuts when Kanna's at lunch. Look through those files while I get this." He scooped up the phone. "Hello. Wadda bail bonds."

While Miroku talked on the phone, Sesshomaru settled on the corner of Kanna's desk and reached for the top file folder. He flipped it open to the mug shot and opened his newly charged senses. _Where is he?_ The crystal warmed against his flesh. A color image formed in his mind of the skip snoring away in a tiny, weatherworn house. More information rippled in, gifts form the universe. The house was near Laughlin and belonged to the guys girlfriend. The skip himself spent all day passed out drunk in front of the TV; it would take about thirty seconds to apprehend him. NO challenge there. He tossed the file aside with a mental note to drop Miroku a hint about the guy's location. He sorted through the stack, discarding several more as too easy, a black-and-white vision as dead, and setting aside two others as possibilities. Opened another, and looked at the photo.

Nothing. His mind stayed blank.

 _Where is he?_ He stared harder at the face of the alleged car thief, gazing deeply into the dark eyes that looked guileless in the police mug shot. But nothing changed.

What the hell? He'd never before looked at a photo or person and seen nothing—except with his own family. What was wrong with him?

He scanned the information in the file, anxious to see any hint of a vision. Name, address, phone number, employment record, next of kin—

The image roared into his mind like an ocean wave. It was a woman, with eyes like melted caramel and honey-colored hair that curled in a ponytail. She was dressed in a simple shirt and jeans, but the way she filled out the clothes snagged his interest and would not let it go. She smiled, beckoning to him, a hint of mischief in her eyes. _Come with me. Let me make you whole._

The vision shimmered and dissolved like smoke, and he found himself staring at her name in the file: Kagome Higurashi. Relationship: Stepsister. He glanced back at the picture of her stepbrother. Still nothing. What was going on here?

He tensed his fingers around the manila folder before shutting it, blocking out the unresponsive face of Sota Higurashi. He should shake this off, leave the case for someone else, but he couldn't force himself to set the file down on the pile of discards.

Miroku hung up on the phone. "Something wrong, Sesshomaru?"

"No Nothing's wrong." Sesshomaru hesitated a moment, then tossed the file on top of the other, more lucrative skips he had chosen to bring in. Who was this guy? And why could he see the stepsister but not the fugitive?

Miroku glanced at the name on the file tab. "Sota Higurashi? Isn't that a little small time for you, man?" He eyed Sesshomaru, one bushy brow raised.

"Maybe I need an easy one after Kagura." Sesshomaru scooped up the short stack of files.

"But Sota Higurashi?" Miroku gave a laugh. "You'll get paid beans on that one, pal."

Sesshomaru tucked the file folders under his arm. "Money's Money."

Miroku shrugged. "you're the best agent I got, Sesshomaru. You wanna chase down small time, knock yourself out. "

"Thanks, Miroku. This is why we work so beautifully together." He offered his hand.

"Come back when you want some real work." Miroku shook his hand, then turned back towards his private office, chuckling.

"Sesshomaru headed for the exit, eager to be alone. His abilities had never failed him before, not once. He was a Seer, descended from an ancient line. His talents came to him as easily as breathing. Why now?

 _You know why._

The idea seized hold and would not let go. He had known all those years that abandoning his birthright was a risk, but over time he had become confident that as long as he continued to observe most of the ancient customs, he would be okay. Besides, he had good reasons for what he had done.

But now… maybe there was something wrong with his powers, maybe a delayed consequence of that rash choice to walk away from his family and never look back. Maybe because he'd been making money from using those powers, a big no-no in the family tradition, even though he brought in the bad guys. Or maybe he'd been gone from his own kind for so long that his powers were disintegrating. He didn't' know enough about how it all worked. He was supposed to have completed the Soul Circle when he was Twenty-four, but he'd left before he could finish training for the ritual.

Was he losing his gifts? If so, then what would he do? Would he end up like Kagura, alone and bitter?

He reached for the handle of the door and nearly bumped into Kanna as she came in from the street.

"Sesshomaru! You scared me. I was just coming back from lunch." Kanna smiled at him, her blue eyes innocent as a babe's.

 _Truth._

He could see it in her eyes, plain as day. The ability to see the truth was a gift that every Seer had— and one that was apparently still working for him.

Some of the tension drained out of him. He hadn't lost the old superpowers after all. He could still tell lies from truth, and he'd been able to locate the other skips in the files without a problem. So why the big blank screen for a small-time punk like Sota Higurashi? The only way to know, it seemed, was to find him.

Sorry for the late upload people… Where I live, we have just been hit by a very powerful storm and it took the whole island by surprise… so I didn't really have internet nor did I have power so this is kinda a first that I was able to upload and finish the chapter… I hope you enjoy it…

Sincerely,

Rosie


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Kagome clenched her fingers around her purse, then looked at Kikyo Taijiya straight in the eye with what she hoped was calm and quiry. Her energy flagged from both the five-hour plane ride and the hundred-plus degree heat. She wasn't sure how she'd ended up in the limo—she distinctly remembered saying no— but nearly half an hour ago she'd climbed out of the luxury car in front of the Shikon no Tama Resort and Casino with Adrian Grey walking beside her to his boss's office.

Jet lag dragged at her. All she wanted right now was to head to Danny's place and crash, but she was here already, so she might as well take the opportunity to get some answers to questions she'd intended to ask anyway.

"Let me get this straight, Ms. Taijiya," she said. "You're the one who had Sota arrested, and now you want to find him since he skipped his court date?"

The resort owner nodded. She flattened her hands on the desk, her round face creasing into an expression of sympathy. "I'm sorry you have to hear the sordid details this way, Miss Higurashi. I had high hopes for Sota. Thought he would go far. Didn't I Mr. Gray?"

Her tall, dark-haired escort from the airport stood near the closed door of Taijiya's luxurious office and nodded, arms folded in front of him. His smile had disappeared once the door shut behind them, and his sober gaze never shifted from Kagome. The tailored suit he wore made him look like the cover of a fashion magazine, but it also emphasized his powerful athletic build. Though she longed for a shower and change of clothes, he had somehow convinced her with just a few words to go see Taijiya immediately rather than continue to Sota's apartment.

Now he stood across the room, looking much less charming. The mantle danger around him made her think he could move as fast as a snake and be just as deadly—Though neither of these guys struck her as Eagle Scout candidates, especially since they'd somehow talked her into coming here when she'd have no intention of doing any such thing.

Why _had_ she allowed him to bring her here? That piece of the puzzle still eluded her.

She focused on Taijiya again— short, somewhat chubby, and hair whitening. Her stepbrother's boss. Or at least she had been before Sota had stupidly borrowed the man's Lamborghini, been arrested, and then jumped bail. Casino's didn't keep criminals on the payroll, and Sota had crossed the line. But now he was gone without a trace.

She knew it had to be bad, whatever he was into. Nothing but death or the threat of it would have kept him away from New Jersey on August nineteenth, the anniversary of their parent's accident. And she refused to believe he was dead.

"Miss Higurashi," Taijiya said, bringing her attention back to the present. "All we want now is for Sota to turn himself in, for this whole terrible ordeal to be over."

"That's what I want, too."

"Of course you do." Taijiya spread his hands, grinning with all the congeniality of Marlon Brando playing Santa Claus. "That's why we've offered to have you stay at our beautiful Shikon no Tama Resort and Casino, courtesy of the management. Perhaps your stepbrother will contact you, and you can convince him to do the right thing."

The right thing? She glanced from one man to the other. Whatever Sota was into had probably started right here, with the manager of the Shikon no Tama Resort and his well-dressed watchdog. Her instincts told her they had some sort of ulterior motive for having her stay at the hotel. That there was something else going on here.

A cold knot gripped her stomach. Was she bait in a trap to catch Sota?

Taijiya apparently took her silence as assent. "Is there anything we can do to make your stay with out hotel more comfortable? Anything you want, on the house."

"No, Thank you. I won't be staying. I have other plans." Her instincts urged her to flee, but Kagome calmly got to her feet, fingers clenched around her purse. "It's been a long day. I appreciate your time, Ms. Taijiya."

Taijiya stood as well and came around her massive desk. Her head reached her chin as she stopped in front of her. "I hope your stepbrother contacts you soon. Not knowing is the worst, in my opinion."

Uncertain how to reply, she just nodded, then shook her profered hand. Her fingers tightened around hers with surprising strength as she looked up at her. Her eyes were dark and small and al but encased in her oval face. For a moment, she felt as if she were looking into the gaze of a reptile. Unnerved, she broke the contact between then; a shower appealed even more now. "Good-bye Ms. Taijiya. Thank you for your time."

"Miss Kagome," he said with a nod. "Mr. Gray will see you out."

The unsettling Mr. Gray opened the door to the office for her. "Good day, Miss Kagome." He touched her arm as she made to walk through. "You should stay here at the hotel. Why not? It's free. You can go to Sota's apartment after you check in."

The world tilted as a wave of dizziness hit. His voice seemed to come from a long way away, his suggestion wrapping through her consciousness like smoke. Then everything cleared.

She shook her head. Wow, the stress of all this must be worse than she thought. Now what had she been doing? Oh, that's right. Checking into the hotel. Might as well, since the room was free. Once she'd checked in, she could head over to Sota's place and see if there were any clues to where he'd gone.

With a nod at Mr. Gray, she left Taijiya's office and headed for the elevator.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Do you think she knows anything?" Taijiya asked, watching the woman punch the elevator button through the glass wall of her office.

"I'm not certain." Adrian Grey turned away from the hallway where Kagome Higurashi had just disappeared. She'd looked younger than what he'd expected.

Taijiya paced the room, twisting her fingers together. "I need to get it back, Gray. My numerologist said this is going to be a very unlucky year for me. The Stone is rumored to bring good luck to the possessor."

"So you've said."

"I need the luck to stay in buisness."

"I understand."

"Damn that kid! How did he know how to get into the safe? Or even that I had the stone?" Taijiya swiped his hand over his face. "I would never have figured Higurashi had the smarts or the connections to steal it right out from under me." She jerked her head up, her expression approaching panic. "We have to get it back! I'll be ruined if we don't!"

"We'll get it back." Adrian held Taijiya's gaze, concentrated. "You aren't going to worry. You're going to leave this to me."

Taijiya smiled, tension evaporating from her body like rising steam. "I'm not going to worry. I'm leaving this to you. Security is your job right?"

"Yes Security is my job."

"So I'm not going to worry," Taijiya repeated. "I'll this up to you." She waved a dismissive hand and returned to her desk chair, hitting a couple of keys on his computer to bring up a screen of financials.

Adrian waited a beat, but Taijiya didn't look up. He left the office, his boss buried in reports. The Higurashi thing might have blown up in his face, but at least he still had Taijiya under firm control.

He wouldn't lose command of the situation again.

Lol it looks like it's gotten a bit shorter than I wanted it… but let's see what happnes? Hmm… I think I'm interested already… anyway, so here's a little spoiler for the next chapter…  
 **Spoiler!**

Sesshomaru ends up in Sota's living quarters!

Want more? READ ON!

-Rosie-


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Sesshomaru sat at the red light, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel of his SUV. The whole deal with Sota Higurashi was chafing at him like sand in his shorts. Ever since he could remember, he'd always gotten his man. His gift had never failed him before.

For one moment, he wished he could ask someone about it. But the only people who understood would be his family, and that wasn't an option. Nope, he was on his own.

Better that way anyway.

The light turned green, and he sailed through it, flicking on his signal to turn into the parking lot of Higurashi's apartment. With his super powers out of the picture on this one, he was going to have to track this guy down the old-fashioned way. It would be good for him. Challenging.

Ha. Even he didn't believe it. But he'd do what he could with the tools available. He parked the car and climbed out, then glanced around.

The complex wasn't nearly the dump he had expected, but it wasn't brand new, either. No security to speak of, but not exactly roach central. Higurashi's file flagged his place as unit twelve, so he made his way over there and stopped before the weathered front door. He swept a hand over the top of the doorframe. His fingers snagged on something sticky. He fumbled around, got a grip on the edge of what felt like tape, and pulled. A piece of duct tape ripped loose, and stuck to it was a key.

 _Don't have to a physic for that one. Oldest trick in the book._

Moments later he was standing in Higurashi's living room.

The place smelled like a Dumpster. According to the file, this guy had been MIA for about three weeks. According to the crusted good on the dishes in the sink, the file was right. The answering machine blinked with fifteen messages.

Quietly, he closed the door and began looking for clues where Mr. Higurashi might be living.

OMG! This is like the shortest chapter I've ever written… Sorry about that minna! I'll see what I can do to extend this… oh well… it looks like I've run out of ideas for this idea so I'll continue next chapter… But before that… I'm taking a long walk to stretch my muscles and like relax a bit… maybe by then I'll be hit by inspiration…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

What a weird day.

Kagome stepped out of the apartment manager's office and walked over to her stepbrother's unit. The complex wasn't the best-kept place in the world, a far cry from her sweet little condo in Western New Jersey. The desert sun seemed to weather buildings faster out west, which was probably why the pain was peeling and the shrubs looked dried up and yellow. It really wasn't that bad; after all, she'd planned to stay here to save money before she ended up in a free room at the Shikon no Tama. She still wasn't sure how that had all happened. Not that she minded that swanky hotel; she just didn't want to be beholden to Kikyo Taijiya, especially if she had something to do with Sota's disappearance. Yet for some reason she'd meekly checked into the hotel and hadn't really come out of whatever fog she'd been in until she unpacked her suitcases.

 _Must be more tired and stressed out than I thought. Jet-lagged, too._

She searched out unit twelve. If she knew her stepbrother, there were probably more dishes in the sink than the cupboard and nothing but old Chinese containers in the fridge. Maybe she would straighten up the place while she searched for clues to what had happened to him.

Walking toward the door, she dug in her pocket for the key the land lord had given her just now when she'd paid Sota's overdue rent. She hadn't counted on spending that much money—this trip was supposed to be on a shoe string budget—but she couldn't let Sota's place get rented out from under him, even if he skipped bail and left her own living place in jeopardy. She'd give him an earful when he came back. She could hear the conversation now; she'd try to scold and he would thank her for helping him, giving her those puppy-dog eyes and that lopsided smile. Probably swear to pay her back, too, though she doubted she would ever see a dime. Still, whenever he said he wanted to pay her back, she knew he meant it. It just never seemed to happen.

But he was family, and family looked out for one another.

She started to slide the key in the lock, then paused. The door wasn't quite closed. It stood open a crack.

Had Sota come home? She nearly bolted through the door, then paused. What if it was someone else? Someone who was after Sota? As quietly as she could, she reached into her purse and pulled out the pepper spray that she had shoved in the bag before heading over. Fingers trembling, she eased open the door and silently stepped into the living room.

Dun Dun Dun! Lol So sorry for the late reply! I've been caught up in school again… grrr… I even took a break from Homework just so that I could finish this chapter… So yeah… I know it's been soo long but yeah… please forgive me? Aha… not to mention I must retire to my part time job now… but please rest assured to know that I'm still thinking about this beautiful story~!

~Rosie~


End file.
